


[Cover Art] for "Marriage á Trois" by Sorrel

by Hamstermoon



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:38:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4430387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamstermoon/pseuds/Hamstermoon





	[Cover Art] for "Marriage á Trois" by Sorrel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sorrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorrel/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Marriage á Trois](https://archiveofourown.org/works/98886) by [Sorrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorrel/pseuds/Sorrel). 



More fanfic for reading on my ebook reader needing a cover. Swissmiss made a rec for this [on her johnlock fic blog on Tumblr](http://swissmissficrecs.tumblr.com/) and I thought I might attempt to have a sensible Mary Morstan portrayal to read. My middle age and innocence have been destroyed by Moffatt, Gatiss et al and I need to do something about that. 

[ ](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/_ZC-A4j9G4LkbWVd5qf6P9MTjNZETYmyPJy0liipFm0?feat=embedwebsite)


End file.
